


Alliance

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Ganondorf, M/M, Top Link, based loosely off of the original hyrule warriors, more of a relationship with benefits, tbh its mostly porn with a little bit of plot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Demon King has allied himself with Hyrule in order to take down the Sorceress of Time for threating his power. In the meantime, an unlikely relationship begins to form between himself and the general of Hyrule's army, Link.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 51





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work that I've revised. Uhh...enjoy I guess!

Link, renowned as the hero of Hyrule and more recently as the Hylian army’s general, laid upon his bed within his bedchambers in Hyrule Castle. He had been trying to fall asleep for the better part of the last hour to no avail. He found himself staring at the ceiling, his hands crossed over his chest as his mind wandered all over the place. His thoughts soon became focused on the rather peculiar situation that Hyrule currently found itself in, namely the alliance between the queen’s forces and that of the Demon King’s. 

It had all come about rather suddenly. Apparently, sometime in the past, the Demon King had used the darkness seated within the Guardian of Time’s heart to turn her towards evil and manipulated her for his own ends. Though the sorceress and the Demon King had both been defeated at that time, she had somehow found her way back into the mortal plane in a similar manner that the Dark Lord always managed to make his return. However, this time, she came wielding a power that had never been seen prior, her rage and betrayal driving her desire to see Hyrule razed to the ground. Even the Demon King was perplexed, forced to flee when he had tried to confront her in battle. The Demon King had then begrudgingly approached the queen, seeking a temporary alliance in order to eradicate her. It was with great doubt and plenty of promises backed by collateral that their union was forged. With all three parts of the Triforce united against the sorceress and her forces, they were slowly but surely pushing her back.

Despite the boost in power and numbers that the alliance had provided, Link found himself more stressed than usual. This was mainly because, being the general, he was the one who would ride out to battle alongside Ganondorf, and had to deal with him when it came to organizing and deploying their joint forces. It went without saying that Ganondorf was a very difficult man. He thought highly of himself, and seemed to make it a point to argue and disregard anything Link suggested. While the hero tried his best to be the better person and grit his teeth against the various insults that were thrown in his direction, there were times where the pressure of having to deal with both the war and the infuriating Demon King just got to him. It wasn’t long before violent fights began to break out between them, only ending when one of them was injured enough to back away. The queen was not pleased with her two commanders injuring themselves when they were needed on the battlefield in top shape. Despite her warnings, however, they persisted to spit venom at each other, often throwing fists into each others’ faces to spell the end of a spat. 

It was on one fateful day that their poisonous, rage-filled relationship took an unexpected and bizarre turn. Ganondorf had insisted upon sending a faction of their forces to scout the sorceress’s base and gather intelligence. Link was certain that the premises were well-guarded and that the sorceress was trying to deceive them with the perceived ease of being able to penetrate her grounds. Despite his numerous protests, the Demon King sent out a legion of their forces, ignoring anything the hero had to say in that regard. It came as no surprise to the Hylian general when only a few survivors returned, dictating the fashion in which they had been completely decimated while not gaining a single shred of information. Ganondorf’s nonchalance at the needless loss of life had caused the hero’s emotions to boil over, ending in the most anger-filled argument they had ever gotten into.

Their fight took them deep into the woods, their shouts and curses ringing in the air. This time, it had been Link who had drawn his blade first, having had enough of the Demon King. They lunged at each other when, in a strange twist of fate, the hero sent the larger man toppling over, his lips unintentionally crashing hard into those of the Demon King. Their blood immediately filled each other’s mouths, the shock of finding themselves in such a compromising position paralyzing them for a moment. The hero made to pull back when a large hand tangled into his hair, pushing him forcefully into a heated kiss. Link could still remember the Demon King’s half-lidded gaze as their tongues clashed, savoring the blood that had been spilt between them. Having gone months on end without any sexual encounter, coupled with the pent up frustration had them ripping each other’s clothes and armor off and coupling roughly among the grass, dirt, and mud.. None were the wiser when both men returned to camp, half naked and limping, as they assumed that they had had yet another physical altercation that had ended in injuries, as per usual. 

It was from that day forward that a subtle shift had occurred between the two, though it had been noticeable enough for even the queen to catch on. They did argue over how to approach certain situations, but the violent fist fights had slowly disappeared. Instead, both the hero and the Demon King would find themselves seeking out the other in the dead of night to satiate their most basic carnal desires, having found that their nemesis was capable of delivering what they needed most without comment or acknowledgement afterward. The release of their sexual tension had steadily worn down the most venomous parts of their relationship despite their dislike towards each other. 

As the hero continued to stare at the ceiling, he was not surprised to hear his door open and shut again as footsteps approached his bed. Ganondorf was anything but courteous when he required anything, sex included. Link found his gaze on the large man standing by his bed, his eyes bearing an unreadable expression as his lips were pressed into a thin line. 

“You are still awake,” the Demon King remarked. Link simply stared at him in response, the comment having gone over his head. However, the fact that Ganondorf had wandered over to his room in nothing but a robe did not go unnoticed. His lengthy red hair was unbound as it flowed over and around him like a fiery cape. Link often wondered how a man could maintain that much hair and still be able to fight skillfully without it getting in the way. Ganondorf stared right back, smirking as he began to shrug the garment off his shoulders. His curiosity piqued, Link sat up, ridding himself of his shirt as he kicked off his pants.

As the hero laid back down, he felt the wind being knocked out of him as a large hand pushed him onto his back. Looking up, he watched as the Demon King crawled onto his bed, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Link grunted as the Ganondorf straddled his chest, his knees digging into his hands so they would remain immobilized by his side. Thick lips crashed into his own, the Demon King stealing his breath as they shared a deep, ravenous kiss. Teeth and tongue clashed as they explored each other’s mouths. A hand dug into Link’s hair, pulling on his locks as Ganondorf pulled him deeper into the kiss and established his dominance over the hero. Link’s eyes fluttered shut as he moaned into the kiss, the slight pain bringing about a different dimension of pleasure.

The Demon King pulled away, his mouth now on the hero’s pale neck as he nipped at the delicate skin, his sharp teeth biting in deeply and leaving marks along his flesh. He bit down hard on the area between his shoulder and neck, eliciting a deep moan from the hero’s lips. Smirking against his skin, he suckled deeply as his hand travelled downward, large calloused fingers exploring the dips and muscles along Link’s chest and stomach in their journey towards their ultimate destination. 

Link groaned, slightly struggling in an attempt to free his trapped limbs as Ganondorf’s hand wrapped around his hardening cock. chuckle escaped the larger man’s lips as his thumb smeared the precum forming at the tip, his hand purposely moving along its length at a slow, aggravating pace. The hero hissed as he tried to thrust into the warmth engulfing his length, though the Demon King put an abrupt end to that by sitting on his abdomen, the pressure forcing him onto the mattress and limiting his movements.

“Eager, aren’t we Hero?” Ganondorf said mockingly, his grin widening as he continued to stroke Link’s member slowly, languidly, enjoying the reddening of the Hylian general’s cheeks and the sweat gathering at his brow from all the denial. Link exhaled loudly, his head rising to glare directly into the eyes of his frustrating lover. In retaliation, Ganondorf grasped his balls in a tight grip, his thumb running over the warm skin and causing a yelp to escape the hero’s lips, his head falling back onto the pillows beneath him. 

A whimper escaped the hero as he felt the warmth engulfing his member disappear. He felt the pressure on his hands and stomach lessen as the Demon King shuffled forth. His eyes flitted upwards, his gaze challenging Ganondorf’s as the man loomed before him. The Demon King was stroking his own aching cock as he observed the hero beneath him, his smirk never leaving his face. 

“So Link, time to pay me back for that hand job, hmm?” Ganondorf stated, moving forward just enough to press the tip of his member against the hero’s lips. Link frowned for a moment, a frustrated sound escaping his nose before parting his lips and engulfing the bulbous head of the Demon King’s erection into his mouth. Ganondorf groaned in relief, as Link’s hands came up to grasp the Gerudo’s backside, his tongue tracing a throbbing vein on the underside of the hard cock in his mouth as he moved along its length. He thrust forward, causing the hero to groan around his length as his grip tightened. In response, Link began to bob his head back and forward, tongue lazily working along heated skin as his eyes shut, concentrated on his task. 

Link’s eyes opened as he heard a vial pop open, his gaze on the Demon King as that unreadable expression returned to his eyes. Ganondorf coated his fingers in oil, his facial expression contemplative as he rubbed his fingers to warm the liquid between them. Ganondorf looked down into the hero’s eyes, his gaze hard as Link paused in his movements. He watched in interest as the Demon King pressed his fingers against his own entrance, using his other hand to support himself over the Hero’s body. A hiss escaped his lips as he penetrated himself, his hips thrusting into the Link’s mouth as he worked two of his fingers inside of him, eyes closed as he focused on stretching himself. Link sucked on his length in earnest as his tongue tasted the precum leaking from the man’s ever hardening erection, his own cock throbbing in arousal as he imagined how the rest of their night would go. 

Giving one last thrust for good measure, Ganondorf withdrew from the Hylian’s warm mouth. The hero laid still, his eyes watching the Demon King in as he took the vial of oil back into his hand, coating his cock in the slick oil. The king then reached for Link’s hands, grasping both of his wrists as he pulled them over his head. He stopped stroking the length in his other hand, instead holding it still as he pressed its head against his ready entrance. Both men groaned deeply as the Demon King lowered himself onto Link’s cock, his grip on Link’s wrists tightening as he accustomed himself to the pleasurable, burning sensation of being stretched. The hero’s mouth hung open, his eyes on his lover as the man’s eyes fluttered shut, his backside flush against his abdomen as he sheathed the entirety of the Hero’s length inside of him. The Gerudo leaned over, teeth nipping at the Hero’s skin as he allowed himself a moment to adjust himself. It took all of Link’s willpower to not thrust up into the intense, tight heat squeezing around his cock. Only the thought that angering the Gerudo might rob him of the moment gave the hero the strength to remain still, instead focusing on the mouth that was biting and suckling him at just the right places. 

Hands still holding down the hero’s wrists, Ganondorf began to move, his hips rising and falling at a quickening pace as he fucked himself on the hero’s length. Link moaned in pleasure, his gaze concentrating on the king as he worked, the man’s impressive length bobbing as fluid beaded at the tip and dripped onto his abdomen. The hero clenched his restrained hands wishing he could grab the infuriating man by his thick thighs and force him down harder onto his cock. Ganondorf could see the desire reflected in the hero’s eyes, a slow, wicked grin crossing his features as he slowed down, moving frustratingly slow and drawing an infuriated groan from Link’s lips. 

“Damn you…”Link groaned as Ganondorf pressed himself flush against his hips. He remained still, the pressure from the Gerudo’s weight halting any feasible attempt for the hero to thrust into him. Instead, the Demon King grinded slowly against the length buried deep inside of him, finally allowing a deep moan to tumble from his lips. Ganondorf held entire control over the situation, merely using Link to further his own pleasure. However, a finer detail did not go unnoticed by the hero. Usually, their sexual encounters were quick and rough, swiftly taking what they needed from each other and leaving once everything was said and done. Today, the Demon King was taking his time. Coupled with the strange looks the man had been sporadically giving him, the hero felt as if there was something being left unsaid on the Demon King’s part.

Perhaps Link could use that to his advantage.

The hero groaned loudly as the king resumed his quick pace once more, his hips slamming down hard enough against Link's to potentially leave bruises. His wrists were pressed hard against the mattress in a tightened grip as he fucked himself at an even increasing pace. Link watched as the Gerudo panted, sweat beading on his forehead and the entirety of his dark skin as it glistened in the fading candlelight of his bedroom. The pressure suddenly eased from his hips, and the Link quickly took advantage as he began to thrust against the Gerudo on top of him. Golden eyes unintentionally grew wide as Ganondorf’s head fell back, a deep growl escaping him as Link touched that pleasurable spot inside of him, sending a tingling thrum up his spine and along his warm, damp skin. He allowed the hero to move with him, Link’s hard length stroking his insides in a deep, pleasurable manner as the Demon King allowed himself to bask in the moment and let go of all inhibitions.

“Let me.” Link’s voice, heavy with arousal, reached Ganondorf’s ears. 

The Demon King stilled his movements. Instead, he found himself staring hard into the determined blue eyes of the hero beneath him. His hands tightened around the wrists in his grasp as if giving a warning as to who Link was talking to. They observed each other for a moment as a silent message passed between the both of them, one that did not require any words. Finally, Ganondorf sighed, though he made certain that his expression was anything but in agreement, for even in bed he proved to make things as difficult as he possibly could. He grunted as he lifted himself off the hero’s cock, the head of the hero’s erection falling free of his entrance. Releasing Link’s wrists, Ganondorf rolled over and lay down on his back as he spread his legs slightly. His amber gaze turned to Link, his eyes watching him expectantly as Link got up, rubbing his aching wrists.

“Do not disappoint me hero,” the king said in a teasing tone as he ran his hand through his hair, slightly dampened with sweat. Frowning, Link moved until he was seated between the Demon King’s long limbs. Grasping his thighs, Link pulled the man closer to him as he pressed his erection against his entrance. Pulling up one leg to rest against his shoulder, the hero grunted as he pushed himself into the man beneath him, drawing out a deep moan from the king’s lips. Pressing his hands against Ganondorf’s abdomen, the hero began to thrust at a hard, steady pace, reaching as deep into the king beneath him as he possibly could. The Demon King grunted, unconsciously forcing his hips harder against Link as he invited him to fuck him harder, almost as if to challenge him. 

Ganondorf’s eyes widened a mite as Link wrapped his hand around his leaking erection, stroking it in time to his hard thrusts. Groaning in pleasure, Ganondorf found himself wrapping his long limbs around Link’s hips, pulling him deeper inside as his hands gripped the sheets beneath him. In response, the Hero tightened his hand around the Gerudo’s hard cock, the pleasure assaulting his senses causing him to move and stroke at a faster pace. Link found himself biting his lip as the Demon King’s head lolled to the side, a low moan reaching his ears as he became lost in the pleasure and roughness of their coupling. It was a rare sight to see the imposing Demon King so lost in the throes of sexual passion. 

The Demon King’s eyes flew open, hips rising as the hand around his cock, coupled with the hard length inside of him brought him to his release. Link stilled, breath heavy as Ganondorf's entrance gripped his cock in a tight, vice-like embrace, his essence spilling over and coating his abdomen and chest. Link watched, exhaling deeply as Ganondorf stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide as his legs fell limply to the side. The king found himself gazing at the hero as he bent his head, his hips still as he lapped at the cum that was quickly cooling along his skin. He shut his eyes as he enjoyed the hero’s ministrations, Link thrusting sporadically as he took up every drop the king had spilled. 

A groan escaped Ganondorf, fingers grasping the sheets beneath him as Link resumed thrusting into him. This time, the hero moved at a rough, uneven pace, hands pressing hard into the mattress to support his heavy movements. Link’s eyes were clenched shut, hips ramming forward into the warm tightness as he sought his own release. It did not take long for the Hylian general to moan deeply, exhaling loudly as his own release washed over him, his cock buried deep inside the Gerudo beneath him. Link opened his eyes, breath coming in short pants as he delivered a couple of slow, deep thrusts, relishing the heat surrounding his length. His eyes eventually fell upon Ganondorf’s face, noticing that the Demon King was watching him carefully as that strange look settled deep inside his eyes. Not thinking much of it, the hero reluctantly pulled free from the man beneath him, breath heavy as they finally separated from each other. 

Link blinked in consternation as, instead of getting up and leaving as the Demon King usually did, he rolled onto his side, his hands tucked under his head as he laid down on one side of the bed. The hero just stared at him, wondering if Ganondorf was truly serious in staying or if he was just taking a moment to recuperate. A couple of minutes passed silently between them, none of them moving until finally, the Hylian general decided to speak up.

“So…you are staying the night?” Link inquired, cutting straight to the point. The hero heard Ganondorf sigh, silence settling between them. The large man instead shifted, getting more comfortable in his spot and shaking his head to let his hair fall about him like a natural blanket of fiery red. From his vantage point, Link could see a small, mischievous smirk on the king’s face as he shut his eyes.

“Why, am I not welcome?” the snarky reply came. The hero just rolled his eyes, not bothering to get any coherent response from the Demon King as he took the other side of the bed, his back to his unexpected companion. A nagging part of Link’s mind was telling him that to turn his back to his potential nemesis, especially in such a vulnerable position, was a bad idea. However, Link did not miss all the looks and actions that were a bit more….thoughtful in nature than usual. Was Ganondorf’s attitude finally shifting for the better?

Link shut his eyes as he reminded himself that, once this alliance was over, the Demon King would most likely resume his activities in trying to conquer Hyrule, and they would meet on the opposite ends of the battlefield. The hero was surprised that, instead of feeling relief at having things restored to their natural order, a deep pang of some negative feeling settled in his chest. Gritting his teeth, Link clenched his eyes shut, not understanding why everything was suddenly becoming so uncertain to him. He steadied his breathing, clearing his mind as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

Link tried to ignore the steady breathing near him, almost comforting in nature as Ganondorf had already fallen asleep. Soon, it would not be there anymore, so there was no use in getting attached.

  
  



End file.
